Writer's Block
by waterdragon719
Summary: Miles tries to write a Surface fanfic, but he needs the fans help!


Miles sat at his desk, tapping his pencil impatiently on the hard polished wood

Miles sat at his desk, tapping his pencil impatiently on the hard polished wood. He had been sitting in exactly the same position for about an hour, and he wasn't about to move any time soon. Nimrod was sleeping on his bed, and the only reason Miles hadn't pronounced him dead yet was the occasional flicker of an ear, like a bored cat.

_He's not the only one_. Miles thought, yawning and laying his forehead on the desk.

Thankfully, out of the blue, he heard footsteps. He turned around and Phil was standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised in concern.

"Dude." He began. "What's with the mope?"

Miles sighed. "This story. It's not going anywhere."

Phil was still frowning. "Story? What story?"

"The Surface story!" Miles threw his hands up. "It's driving me crazy! I just can't write this stuff!"

Phil was quiet for a moment, deep in thought, and then he pulled up a chair.

"Wait a minute dude. Aren't _we_ Surface?"

Miles nodded. "Well, yeah, we are. But the fans aren't writing anything."

Nimrod's eyes snapped open and he gave a bit of a screech. Phil's eyes went like saucers.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "But we had such good support man! I mean, what about that awesome thing about you changing into a lizard…"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Which one?"

"And the crossover with Nimrod and Jack Sparrow!"

Miles grinned. "Oh yeah! What ever happened to that one? I miss it already. Hey, how about the one with you and Savannah? Wasn't that the first one on the website?"

Phil blushed slightly. "I suppose that one was cool…" he mumbled shyly. "h! Do you remember the one about us at the aquarium…?"

Both boys paused and glanced at each other. Miles coughed.

"Uh…yeah, it was a good one."

Phil turned away. "Yeah, yeah. Sure was…good…" he trailed off.

There waas a very long awkward silence, then Miles picked up his pen.  
"But nobody has written in there any more!" he continued. "So I'm going to write my own Surface fanfic."

Phil looked sceptical. "Dude, you were like the only one who didn't pass English in Grade four. How are you going to write a full story?"

Miles looked offended. "Hey! If that water-whatsit chick can write 25 chapters, so can I!"

"I don't know dude…" Phil said nervously. "Perhaps you should follow that darkling dude's example instead."

"I prefer Wistlebird!" Sylvia's voice floated up from downstairs. "When is she going to update?"

Savannah suddenly poked her head in the door. "Whatever you do, do _not_ write another of those 'I love Phil' stories." She glanced at Phil. "No offence Bilbo, but you're just not my type."

Phil glared at her and puffed out his chest. "I'll have you know, the ladies swoon over me."

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to Miles, "And check up on SkyHighFan, will ya?"

She left as abruptly as she had come, skidding down the hallway to do whatever big sister's do. Miles tapped his pen again.

"No." he said, and pushed the paper away. "I can't do it."

"But we're stranded on a rooftop!" Phil exclaimed. "You have to write something! The fans obviously aren't going to do anything about it."

Miles looked up at the sky. "Where are you fans? What happened to the ten million people who watched the finale?"

Nimrod growled in agreement. Phil shook his head.

"I bet they didn't even buy the DVD." He said sadly. "I knew we should have put French as a language option."

"Or perhaps Portugese?" Miles suggested hopefully.

Suddenly, the tell-tale sound of a doorbell rang through the house. A few seconds later, the door was opened and shut again, and footsteps echoed across the house.

"Miles!" he saw father pop his head in the door. "Letter for you! It's from something called 'Fanfiction'…"

Miles jumped up and grabbed the letter, then sat on the bed. Phil, Nimrod and Ron crowded around as he ripped it open and started reading.

_Dear Surface,_

_Just to let you know we are all trying our hardest to get you back on track. More people are writing for you, and after the Salt project at save we have put a dent in the NBC!_

_We hope you will all be rescued soon._

_Your's truly,_

_The fans at Fanfiction._

Ron nodded. "Now that's what I'm talking about, some action!"

"I hope they make it." Miles said hopefully. "I want to get off the bloody roof. It's boring up there."

Nim nodded his head and rubbed Miles' shoulder comfortingly. The group all sat in silence, pen and paper forgotten, wondering how long it would take until they were rescued the war between the fans and NBC would be over.

* * *

Ok, i don't normally write these things, but this is a special occasion! This archive has not been active for ages! Where have all you brilliant writers gone? I can't be the only one writing anything!

Come on guys! You can't ALL be busy ALL the time lol. Give us a yelp.

Also, I would like to bring to our attention the latest project of Save Surface . com. For a few weeks now, they have been involved in a TV poll for the best 5 television shows of all time. While we are not in the running yet, we have a chance to be in the running for the next one by nominating the show. You can nominate it once every hour, and so far we are averaging about 140 or so votes a day. Not bad, but not enough.

We need all you surface fans out there to help out. You can nominate the show by visiting richlabonte dot net / tvvote / or visit save for more info. and please join up to. It's a great site, but has been running slow for a while.

PLEASE help out. 10 million people watched the surface finale, and we need ten million votes to win. so tell all you're friends and keep writing.

waterdragon719


End file.
